To Be One With Nature
by Team Sherlock and Watson
Summary: Read inside summary for the whole summary
1. Chapter 1

To Be One With Nature.

Summary: One day Legolas meets a half-elf maiden unlike anyone the young prince has seen before. She lives in a way that no elf has ever lived or ever thought of. Through learning of her ways Legolas grows to love her and so does she. Watch as their love blossom an0d grow through bonding, and having a family, all within the bonds of nature.

Rating: M for Mature because for later chapters where there is nudity during childbirth and lovemaking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Legolas but Valadine is mine. If you want to use her ask for my permission first.

Author's Note: This is an AU fan fic. If you like it please be kind and review. Thank you.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

"Legolas?" The young prince's thoughts were broken by the concerned voice of Aragorn. He looked over at the ranger from his horse Arod.

"Yes mellon min?" he asked. "You seem deep in thought my friend. What troubles your mind?"

"Nothing troubles me it's just many a time we have traveled through these woods and I have never felt a presence like I do now." Aragorn looked around trying to see what could be affecting the prince so.

"I don't see anything my friend." said Aragorn. Legolas turned his horse around and says "Whatever it is it is coming from that direction." and without warning Legolas rode off. Aragorn sighed, "If that stubborn elf gets himself hurt, "mumbled Aragorn, "I swear he will never hear the end of it."

He rode off towards where he saw his friend ride off. He couldn't help but notice how quite this part of the woods were and it made the concern of his friend grow more. After awhile he saw his friend ride up to him.

"Shh," he said putting his fingers up to his lips. "I have discovered what it was that affected me so." Aragorn raised his eyebrows.

"If this is one of your tricks mellon nin..." but Legolas cut him off. "No this is not one of my tricks. Come follow me." Unwillingly Aragorn followed him till they came to some bushes. It was that Legolas dismounted.

"You made go this way just to look at some bushes?" Legolas shook his head. "No it is what beyond those bushes." He crouched down behind the bushes and peeked between them and whispered breathlessly "She is still there." His curiosity getting the better of him Aragorn joined his friend.

What he saw utterly amazed him. There standing by a riverbank was the most beautiful half-elf he ever saw. She had just bathed herself because her long blond hair was glistening in the sun as she dried herself off.

Aragorn whispered "Legolas I don't think we should really be watching her. She might think we are bandits." Legolas smirked "I wouldn't mind stealing her beauty. I do believe I have found my mate." Aragorn was taken aback by what his friend said. "I do believe she has put a spell on you." But Legolas wasn't really paying attention to what Aragorn was saying, he was too busy gazing at her. Aragorn sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay my friend I think this is a sign that it is time to leave."

But before they could leave the half-elf who was now fully dressed turned and looked straight at them. Aragorn froze fully embarrassed now while Legolas bowed to her. She bowed back to Legolas in elven greeting and said in haunting sweet voice with a bit of seductiveness in it, "Gentleman I hoped you enjoyed what you saw." Aragorn who was now speechless could not say a word, but Legolas smiling said "Yes milady. For your beauty has put a spell on me."

She then walked seductively toward the two, her bare feet barely making a sound on the grass. Aragorn struggled to move away but found himself he couldn't, his heart beating in his throat. She then looked to Legolas and says "Then if my beauty has put a spell on me perhaps you would like to stay and live with me in these woods and learn the ways of my race?"

Aragorn suddenly found his voice. "Legolas I think this could be unwise." But he totally taken aback when he saw Legolas take her hand and say "Yes milady, I would be honored to live with you and learn about your ways."

"Legolas.." the ranger said shakingly..."Do you realize what you are doing? You are willing to leave everything behind so soon because of the half-elf maiden?" The elf prince turned to his friend. "Yes I am. If you understand the feelings that are deep inside me mellon nin, you would do the same thing too. There are still some ways of the elves that you do not understand my friend. This is one of them. I have this burning feeling of desire and love inside me. Is it not unlike how Arywen loves you?"

Aragorn looked down saddened and slowly nodded. "So I guess this means this is goodbye." Legolas slowly lifted his friend's chin. "Not really, you will always be in my heart my friend. Every time I'll see a star in the sky I will think of you." He then embraced his friend before parting from him again. Taking Legolas by the hand the elf-maiden loving and understandingly let the two friends gaze at each for the last time before taking him deeper into the forest.

"Farewell mellon nin," whispered Aragorn as he watched Legolas disappear into the forest glen.


	2. Chapter 2

To Be One with Nature

Chapter Two

Author's note: Sorry this update took so long, but something happened that was totally out of my control. My laptop decided it would crash. So it took forever to get it fixed. But I have it back now. Once again, my sincere apologies for not updating soon enough.

Legolas watched as the beautiful half-elf led him deeper into her forest home. Everything around him held enchantment and with every sway of the breeze it seemed like the trees were talking to him like he had never heard trees talk to him at Mirkwood. But the thing that held even more enchantment for him was the half-elf maiden. He couldn't help but watch every movement that she made and it made his heart beat hard against his chest and arousal to stir inside him. Oh Valar how he wanted to take her and bond with her now, feeling her body against his. He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. "No," he thought to himself, "Even for an elf it wouldn't be proper to do that. I can't force myself upon her unless she too is willing to bond with me and be my mate forever."

If the half-elf maiden knew what Legolas was feeling she didn't let on and Legolas was thankful that her back was to him and couldn't see him. Suddenly he found her leading him to the most beautiful house he had ever seen.

Like the houses he had seen in Rivendell her house was built among the branches of a tree. Sunlight lighting upon the house made it look it was made of gold. Flowers of many hues grew around the base of tree where intricately carved steps led up to the entrance of the house. To the right of the house was a flowing stream, it sounds calm and inviting. Legolas looked upon the house in awe and his thoughts were only broken by the she-elf's voice.

"Beautiful is it not?" she said. Legolas nodded and said "I could only imagine a beautiful half-elf maiden like you could live in a lovely place like this." She blushed and said "Thank you kind sir." He then turned to her and said "Pray, tell me. How did you come to live here and have such a beautiful home?" She took him by the hand and led him to an intricate stone bench by the stream.

"First let me tell you name. My name is Valadine Isthar, and it means Star That Outshines the Sun. My mother who was human gave me that name because I was born under the stars. My elven father deemed it was right that I should have been given that name. My birth gave my parents great joy, but it also gave the great sorrow. You see the other elves where my father lived first did not like the fact that he married a human. They thought that mixing elven blood with human blood was tainting elven bloodship." Legolas nodded his head, "I know all too well how that feels. My father feels the same way about humans. That is why he became angry with me when I became friends with Aragorn." Valadine looked into his ice blue eyes. "Was that ranger that was with you Aragorn?" Legolas nodded "Yes that was him. And he did not know why I did not want to come back but the reasons are what now I told you."

"I understand" she said. "There something else about my father that his fellow elves did not like. They did not like the idea that my human mother was giving birth to me where it was out in open. He said that since giving birth was part of nature that all nature should witness it. This angered the other elves and didn't want to be part of any part of it. So they exiled my parents and me from my homeland. My mother and father traveled many miles till they came to this forest and it was here that my father decided to call home. He started to build a home for our family but sadly my mother did not get to see it finished." She hesitated for a minute, choking back tears. She turned her head away from Legolas, so he did not have to see her tears. Tenderly taking her chin he turned her face to him and says, "You don't have to say anything more if you don't want too." She whispered "But I have a feeling I need too. My mother after they arrived here grew very weak for she really did not have a chance to recover from giving birth to me. It was a few weeks later she died. How my father continued to finish building the house and take care of me I do not know. He finally succumbed to his broken heart when I was twenty years old. And now it was just me, till you came along." Legolas took her hand in his. "I'm glad I did. And I promise I will never leave you my Shining Star." She smiled a weary smile for she was getting tired.

"Well my prince we talked well into the night and I'm sure you must be weary like me. Shall I show you to your bedchambers?" Legolas nodded and let her lead him into the house. The house was beautiful on the inside also, with colors of green and gold in every room. She led him upstairs to an ornate bedroom with different elven weapons and wall coverings of elven warriors. "This was my father's bedroom. I thought it would fit you perfectly." Legolas smiled. "It does fit me. I like it very much." She smiled back and then said "Well then on that note I will leave you alone to retire for the night. I shall see you in the morning." And giving him one last smile she left the room and closed the door. After she left Legolas prepared himself for sleep. He used the chamber pot that was in his room to relieve himself and washed up a bit in a basin that was beside the bed. Sighing wearily he stripped down till he was wearing nothing and climed into bed, where the satin sheets felt good and comforting against his skin. He layed there a good while listenting to the light sounds of the leaves around the house blowing in the breeze and the gentle sound of the stream till sleep came over him and his eyes glazed over, a smile of joy on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Passionate Meditations

It was later on in the night that Legolas woke up with a start, his long blond hair drenched in sweat and his breathing quickened. He had just had a dream and the dream was so real that it startled him. Deep down inside it also embarrassed him, for he was dreaming about bonding with Valadine and it got to a point where it was intense and passionate that that was the reason he awoke as he did. "Oh Valar," he whispered breathing hard, "I hope she did not hear me mumble out her name." He got up out of the bed, still breathing hard and shaking all over, knowing full well he would not be able to get back to sleep. The only other way he knew he could relax was to go outside under the tree and to meditate.

Quietly he slipped outside, not wanting to wake Valadine up. The gentle nighttime breeze felt cool on his skin as he sat Indian style listening to the voices of the trees around him. It wasn't long before he closed his eyes in meditation that Valadine woke up and noticed that he wasn't in his room. Worried she went out and she saw him there meditating and the very sight of his body glowing under the moonlight in peaceful serenity sent a longing and desire in her body. She walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder. Legolas had to hold back a gasp of arousal as that one simple touch awakened the arousal in him and he felt it even more. He held his hands in his lap hoping that she would notice that tell all sign the she had aroused him as he bit his bottom lip.

"Could you not sleep Legolas?" she asked.

"No my Shining Star, I could not sleep. Dreams invaded my sleep." Valadine walked around and knelt in front of him, and what she said next surprised the young elf.

"Could you have been possibly dreaming of bonding with me?" Legolas eyes grew wide with surprise. Valar this she-elf knew everything. Shakily he said "Yes, that was what I was dreaming about." He continued to hold his hands in lap, even though his hands were shaking. Valadine took on his hands in hers and whispered, "Don't be ashamed of how you feel, for secretly I have dreamt of bonding with you too." Legolas then took her other hand and kissed it. "Are you sure this is want you want?" "Yes," she whispered, "I want to be your mate."

He reached up to touch her face and began to kill her tenderly. She kissed him back as she started to caress his body. Panting his kisses went down to her neck as he started to undress her. Moaning with pleasure she ran her hair through the prince's hair which made him groan with desire. After he got her fully undressed he laid her down gently in the grass, gazing over her beauty. He caressed every part of her and watched as her chest went up and down with her heavy breathing.

His kisses went down to her breasts and he gently kissed them, moaning her name on his lips. He ached so much to enter her but did not dare till she gave the signal that she was ready to go further. Her caressing went down lower and his moans of arousal grew louder as he caressed that way in return. Finally she gave him the signal he was waiting for and as gently as possible he entered her. The bonding had begun. She gasped in pleasant surprise when he entered her and she wrapped her legs around his. With their bodies entwined the two lovers made passionate love, and their sounds of passion were like music in the night. Finally he felt the aching need to release his seed into her and her reply to his need was caressing him down lower again. It was all that he needed and he released his seed into her then laying himself down beside her, weary but in a wonderfully pleasant way. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and as the moon shown down on both of them; they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Author's note: Well it looks like our elf made someone pregger's lol. So how should Valadine find out she is pregnant, should she have a boy or a girl and how should she give birth? Let me know.


End file.
